Déclaration
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Et si Lionel et Sakura s'étaient déclarés leur amour avant la fin de la capture des cartes ? OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Card Captor Sakura 

Disclamer : Tous les personnages viennent de CLAMP et pas de moua T_T

Genre : Romance ^__^

Remarque : Je précise tout de suite que cette one shot ne vous apportera rien. Il ne s'agit que d'une petite bleuette entre Sakura et Lionel si ces derniers n'avaient pas attendu de capturer la dernières carte pour se déclarer leur amour. Sakura est une série sur laquelle je n'avais encore rien écris alors pour ceux qui vont me lire, soyez indulgent avec moi. Merci.

****

Déclaration

Au pied du collège de la ville de Tomoeda, un groupe de jeunes gens se quittaient pour deux grandes semaines de congés scolaires : les vacances d'hiver. Déjà, certains d'entre eux étaient partis la veille, comme Typhanie, l'amie de Sakura qui s'apprêtait à passer une semaine entière seule avec sa mère en Europe pour les défilés de hautes coutures.

Sakura – Et bien, à la semaine prochaine Lionel.

Lionel – Attend ! Je t'accompagne.

Sakura – Ah ?

Bien que curieuse, Sakura ne lui demanda aucune explication. Il suffisait d'entendre le ton employé par le jeune homme pour savoir que son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Pourtant quand il ne tourna pas dans la rue menant à chez lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

Sakura – Où tu vas ?

Lionel – Je te raccompagne.

Sakura – C'est gentil mais pas vraiment nécessaire, enfin……..

Voyant son amie rougir, Lionel coupa court à tout malentendu. 

Lionel – Je sens une présence magique autour de nous depuis ce matin.

Sakura – Ho. Des cartes ?

Lionel – hum, hum.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu triste de la raison de son attention à son égard. Les cartes, il n'y avait donc que cela qui l'intéressait ?

Sakura – Et tu crois qu'elle va nous attaquer ?

Lionel – Peut-être pas mais dans le doute, je ne te quittes pas avant qu'on ait mis la main dessus.

Alors qu'il prenait de nouveau conscience que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées de divers manières, Sakura, elle, appréciait le sous-entendu signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait être inquiet pour sa personne.

Sakura – Merci. #^_^#

Gêné du regard admiratif rendu par la jeune fille, Lionel reprit son chemin quelque peu embarrassé.

Lionel – Bon. On y vas ?

Sakura – Oui, Oui !!!

//

Ils avançaient jusqu'au parc du pingouin, puis traversaient sa partie boisée quand soudain……

Sakura – AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!

Lionel – Sakura !!!!

…..les arbres les plus proches s'enflammèrent en un instant, avant qu'une seconde puissance magique ne rejoigne la première. 

Sakura – Le feu !!!!!!! Au mon Dieu. C'est la carte des **Flammes**. Elle va détruire tout le parc si on ne la stoppe pas très vite.

Une grande bourrasque activa au même instant l'incendie.

Sakura – Comment ce fait-il que le feu se propage aussi vite ?

Lionel – C'est le vent, une seconde carte vient de faire son apparition.

Sakura – Deux cartes ?

Lionel – Sakura ! Capture d'abord le vent, elle se laissera faire. Je vais retenir les flammes.

Sakura – D'accord.

La chasseuse de carte s'exécuta alors sans prendre conscience du second combat qui se déroulait derrière elle. Lionel tentait, en effet, de s'interposer entre sa jeune amie et les flammes qui ne cessaient de vouloir l'attaquer elle.

Lionel – Mais pourquoi semblent-elles tant en vouloir à Sakura ?

Il réussit à freiner le feu grâce aux concours de la carte du sable mais les effets de cette dernière ne dureraient qu'un court instant.

Aux vues de la situation, Kero qui avait lui aussi senti la présence de nouvelles cartes et venait juste de les rejoindre, jugea préférable d'aider en premier lieu son rival. 

Kero – Tiens bon Lionel. Si tu relâche tes efforts, la carte va s'en prendre à Sakura.

Lionel – Pourquoi lui en veux t'elle à ce point ?

Kero – Elle est jalouse. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la chasseuse des cartes a capturé sa sœur, la carte du **Feu** avant elle. _(là ils combattent celle des flammes, 'tention c'est pas la même ^_^)_

Lionel – Comme si on choisissait l'ordre de leur retour !

Kero – La carte du sable ne tiendra plus longtemps.

En effet, la belle silhouette de couleur Ocre retenait de plus en plus difficilement dans ses bras, les flammes en perpétuel mouvement.

Lionel – Tu as une idée au lieu de critiquer ?

La carte du sable n'y tenant vraiment plus, la forme humanoïde de cette dernière commençait à voir ses bras blessés par les flammes et se détruire en de fine particules.

Kero – Je sais ! Utilise la carte du temps.

Lionel – T'as pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une force magique devant nous !!!!

Kero – Non, si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu peux y arriver. Les deux cartes de Feu sont liées au temps. Si le temps ne s'écoule plus la matière ne peut plus brûler, si la matière ne brûle plus, les cartes deviennent inoffensives. 

Lionel – Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

Kero – Ehhhh, Morveux !!! Soit encore heureux que je sois venu vous aider.

Lionel – Je vais essayer.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Lionel s'exécuta et réussit effectivement au prix d'un effort surhumain à stopper les effets destructeurs des Flammes.

Kero – Sakura ! Attrape au plus vite les flammes ! Tu ne crains plus rien, elles n'ont plus la possibilité d'emmètres de la chaleur.

Sakura – Tout de suite !

Après une petite course poursuite, l'adolescente réussit à faire reprendre à la carte sa forme originelle. Après quoi, celle du vent se déposa délicatement dans sa main tendue. Tandis que celle des flammes allait tout naturellement aux pieds de Lionel. Sakura ayant suivis sa direction, regarda de dernier la prendre en main.

Sakura – On a réussi.

Lionel – Oui. Tu les a eu. ^_^

Oui, ils les avaient stoppé. Mais à quel prix ? Le parc était littéralement ravagé. 

Sakura – Oh là là …. Regardez ça !

Kero – Dépêche toi d'utiliser la carte du bois pour remettre en état le parc avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte du désastre.

Il ne restait plus aucun arbre intact autour d'eux. Mais après le passage de la silhouette filiforme couverte d'une robe de feuille verte, le petit bois retrouva toute sa splendeur. Fière d'elle, la petite Sakura se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux compagnons.

Sakura – Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Kero – Super pitchoun !

Lionel – C'est parfait.

Et sur ces quelques mots, le jeune homme s'écroula à terre avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai pu faire un pas vers lui.

Sakura – Lionel !!!

Effrayé par ce qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, Sakura se précipita auprès du corps inerte soudainement allongé sur le sol gelé. De toute évidence, Lionel était totalement épuisé.

Sakura – Mon Dieu Lionel.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui venir en aide. Mais comme s'il répondait là, à l'une de ses prière muette, son frère apparu au même instant auprès d'eux. Ce dernier venait bien d'assister à toute la scène. Il n'avait pas bougé lors de l'attaque sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour leur venir en aide. Bien au contraire, il avait depuis longtemps compris que sa présence aurait, sans aucun doute, empêchée les deux jeunes gens de faire ce qu'ils devaient. Mais à présent que toute menace était éloignée, il pouvait enfin se rendre utile.

Sakura – Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Thomas – Je rentres de mon travail, quelle question.

S'approchant résolument du jeune garçon à terre, il s'accroupit près de lui, afin de se faire une opinion sur son état général.

Thomas – Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Sakura – Je ….

Trop inquiète pour son ami, Sakura ne put que laisser s'échapper quelques larmes de pure détresse. Voyant sa sœur littéralement en état de choc, Thomas n'insista pas et prit l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras.

Thomas – Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

Il fit deux pas pour sortir du parc lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

Thomas – Sakura !

Sakura – On peux pas le ramener chez lui. Il n' y a personne. Pierre est parti raccompagner Stéphanie à Hongkong.

Thomas – Dans ce cas, c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de lui.

Sakura – Mais papa …..

Thomas – Papa sera absent tout le week-end et serait tout à fait d'accord pour qu'on l'accueil à la maison. Alors ne discute plus et suis moi avant qu'on ne gèle tous sur place.

La jeune fille ne dit plus un mot suivant tête basse son frère jusqu'à leur maison.

//

Une fois de retour chez eux, Thomas partit installer aussitôt le jeune homme blessé dans sa propre chambre, le déposant avec précaution sur son lit.

Thomas – Tu devrais aller nous faire un peu de thé, le temps que je m'occupe de ses blessures.

Sakura – Ses blessures ? Mais je croyais qu'il était juste…

Se reprenant de justesse, Sakura s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase avant d'en avoir trop dit. Comment pouvait-elle donc lui parler de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Thomas – Je ne sais pas comment il s'est fait ça mais ses deux avant bras ont été légèrement brûlés.

Sakura – Oh mon Dieu.

C'est à cette découverte que l'adolescente prit enfin conscience de ce qui s'était réellement passer quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Thomas – Sakura ?

Sakura – Quoi ?

Thomas – Le thé !

Sakura – Oui, j'y vais.

Sa sœur redescendue dans la cuisine, Thomas put s'occuper de leur visiteur inattendu. Après lui avoir retiré son uniforme scolaire, il lui banda avec attention ses avants bras brûlés avant de lui enfiler l'un de ses vieux pyjama qui malgré son grand age restait ridiculement trop grand pour le jeune garçon. Une fois ce dernier consciencieusement recouvert des couvertures, il la rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée pour la trouver toute occupée dans ses casseroles.

//

Thomas – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura – De la soupe. Avec ce froid, il en voudra peut-être quand il se réveillera.

Thomas ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il lui était évident que sa sœur n'allait pas bien du tout. Et effectivement, la jeune fille ne réussissant pas à soutenir son regard finit par craquer.

Sakura – Thomas ?

Thomas – Hum ?

Sakura – Je te remercie pour ce que tu fait pour lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais……

N'y tenant plus, elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer alors que son frère s'approchait pour la consoler dans ses bras.

Thomas – Chut…..

Sakura – C'est de ma faute, il a été blessé à cause de moi.

Thomas - …….

Thomas s'apprêtait à la contredire quand une troisième voix le fit à sa place.

Lionel – Bien sur que non ? 

Sakura – Lionel ?

Surprise de l'entendre, Sakura s'écarta vivement de son frère, essuyant au plus vite ses larmes.

Sakura – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Lionel – Tu n'es pas responsable. Je n'ai pas fait attention c'est tout. Tu ne dois pas …..

Il allait continuer quand ses forces l'abandonnèrent de nouveau. Se maudissant lui-même de sa piètre résistance physique, le jeune homme s'attendait donc à se retrouver à terre quand il sentit deux bras puissants stopper sa chute. 

Thomas – Attention.

Contre toute attente, le frère de Sakura venait de lui porter secours. 

Thomas – Sakura, je vais l'aider à remonter les escaliers, apporte lui donc du thé et un bol de soupe.

Lionel – Non. Je vous remercie. Mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Lionel se redressa seul une seconde fois pour se diriger avec volonté vers la porte de cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui, ses jambes faiblirent de nouveau. Permettant à Thomas qui le suivait de près de le retenir et l'entraîner contre son grès vers l'escalier.

Thomas – Sakura !

Sakura – J'arrive tout de suite

Lionel – Non, je ….

Thomas – Tu rentreras chez toi quand je t'en jugerais capable. En attendant, tu te contentes de rester tranquille et de reprendre bien gentiment des forces.

Lionel – Je…..je m'excuse. Je vous cause du soucis.

//

Vaincu, Lional se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre tandis que le frère de Sakura ne répondait rien à ses excuses. Malgré son silence, ce dernier l'aida à se remettre au lit, allant jusqu'à le border tout en ignorant complètement la gène ressentit par son cadet devant ce geste.

Lionel – Me….Merci.

Thomas – Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier.

Lionel – Quoi ????

Thomas – Je sais très bien comment tu as eu ses blessures. Je ne peux pas toujours être là pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais je sais depuis quelques temps déjà qu'il est inutile de me faire du soucis pour autant puisqu'il existe auprès d'elle un ange gardien qui veille sur ce petit ……

La porte s'ouvrit.

Thomas – ……monstre.

Sakura – Qui tu traites de monstre !!????????

Thomas – Ne cris pas aussi fort petit monstre.

Sakura – Mais je ne suis pas un monstre !!!!!

Gardant un calme olympien devant la mine quasi hystérique de sa sœur, le jeune homme lui rappela un petit détail qu'elle semblait avoir oublié.

Thomas – Tu sembles oublier qu'il y a quelqu'un de particulièrement fatigué ici.

Prenant conscience du comportement plus que puéril qu'elle venait d'avoir devant Lionel, Sakura se calma en une fraction de seconde, maudissant en silence les réflexions de son frère.

Sakura – Excuse moi Lionel.

Lionel – Mais non voyons.

Sakura – Comment te sens-tu ?

Lionel – Très bien je te remercie, alors je ne vais pas vous ennuyer d'avantage.

Sakura – Mais tu ne nous dérange pas !

Thomas – De toute façon maintenant que le nuit est tombée, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi avant demain.

Le ton utilisé ne prêtait pas à la discussion.

Sakura – Tu vas donc passer la nuit à la maison ?

La jeune fille fut alors témoin d'un véritable combat entre le regard des deux hommes de sa vie. Puis, Lionel la regarda elle. Elle semblait si heureuse devant cette possibilité que l'adolescent n'insista pas plus.

Lionel – Et bien, il semblerait

Thomas – Bien.

Sachant que le problème était enfin résolu, Thomas quitta la pièce pour les laisser enfin seuls.

Sakura – Mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Lionel – Merci.

Lionel prit donc avec enthousiasme le bol et la cuillère. Malheureusement, au moment de porter le couvert jusqu'à sa bouche une violente douleur le lui fit relâcher.

Sakura – Ca ne va pas ?

Se reprenant tout aussi vite pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il lui répondit.

Lionel – Si, si. C'est juste un peu chaud. Je la mangerais tout à l'heure, si ca ne te dérange pas trop.

Sakura – Tu as mal, c'est ça ?

Lionel – Non, non.

Sakura – Je suis désolée. Tout cela est ma faute. Tu as voulu stopper les flammes pour m'aider et elle s'en sont prises à toi. 

Lionel – Sakura arrête !

Soudain muette, elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

Lionel – Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Tu n'y es strictement pour rien. Je n'ai tout simplement pas été suffisamment attentif. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est bien compris ?

Sakura lui fit signe que oui d'un hochement de tête, refoulant toutes ses larmes. Derrière la porte, Thomas partait enfin de l'entrée d'où il continuait jusqu'alors à suivre toute leur conversation, appréciant que le morveux rassure sa sœur quitte à lui mentir.

Thomas – Moi je ne suis pas aussi dupe. Tu as intercepté les flammes pour qu'elles ne la touchent pas et je ne l'oublierais pas.

//

Du coté de la chambre, la jeune fille décida de prendre quelques initiatives. Reprenant la cuillère en main, elle la lui tendit.

Sakura – Tiens.

Lionel – Quoi ?

Sakura – S'il te plait.

Elle semblait tant y tenir que le jeune homme se laissa faire, lui permettant de lui donner patiemment chaque cuillère de soupe. 

Ils continuèrent à parler au cours de ce dîner improvisé mais très vite, Lionel sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. 

Sakura – Pourquoi semble t'il si fatigué ?

Kéro – Tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte. Mais il a du utiliser la carte du temps pour figer les flammes et ainsi t'aider à les capturer. Cette carte étant imprégnée de magie, il lui a fallut encore plus d'énergie que lors d'une simple utilisation.

Sakura – Lui et Thomas ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est bien moi qui suis responsable de son état.

Kéro – Tu ne dois pas penser cela Sakura. La carte des flammes est l'une des plus agressives et des plus dangereuses. Crois en mon expérience, vous avez vraiment échappé au pire.

Sakura – Merci.

Kéro – Tu devrais aussi aller te reposer maintenant.

Sakura – Oui, je suis fatiguée.

Aussitôt, Sakura reposa donc sa tête aux cotés de Lionel pour se laisser doucement glisser vers le pays des songes.

Kéro – Hé, mais pas ici !!! Sakura tu dois aller te coucher dans ta chambre voyons. C'est malin, elle s'est déjà endormi. Comment je vais l'entraîner dans sa chambre moi ?

Kero allait au moins chercher une couverture pour la déposer sur les épaules de sa jeune maîtresse quand du bruit provenant du couloir l'en dissuada. Se figeant en mode "peluche kawai et inoffensive", il vit Thomas faire son apparition dans la chambre. A la vue de sa petite sœur endormit auprès de son sauveur, ce fut sans hésitation que celui-ci prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Kero aurait été réellement rassuré, si le grand frère ne l'avait pas longuement observé avant de faire quoique ce soit. 

Kéro – Quel pot de colle celui là. Enfin, une chose est sûre. On ne peut pas l'accuser de ne pas s'occuper d'eux.

//

Au matin, Lionel rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que son entourage ne lui était en rien familier. Quelques secondes pour se souvenir des évènements de la veille et il comprit qu'il se trouvait encore dans la maison des Kinomoto. Décidé à quitter ses bienfaiteurs au plus vite, il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine vers l'origine du léger bruit qu'il entendait. Une douce odeur lui assurait qu'une personne s'y activait depuis sans doute un bon moment déjà. A peine entra t-il d'ailleurs dans la pièce qu'il fut aperçu.

Sakura – Lionel ? Tu t'es encore levé !

Lionel – Euh…… oui, je..

Thomas – Tu as faim ?

Sakura – Tu pourrais être aimable !!!!

Quelque peu désorienté par les humeurs très contradictoires des deux personnes lui faisant face, ce fut le visage légèrement abaissé qu'il avoua avec un peu de honte sa réponse.

Lionel – Euh oui.

Sakura – Encore cinq minutes et on allait t'apporter un petit déjeuné au lit.

Lionel – Non, non. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, vous…….

Désabusé de le voir toujours aussi gêné pour quoique ce soit, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas étranger à ses réflexes de recul, Thomas poussa le jeune homme dans son pyjama trop grand sur une chaise.

Thomas – Assis toi avant que tu ne tombes d'anémie.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sakura s'assit alors face à lui tandis que Thomas leur servait à tout deux une assiette copieusement remplit dans les règles de l'art.

Thomas – Bon appétit.

Lionel / Sakura – Merci.

Le petit déjeuner servit, Sakura remarqua l'absence de son frère à ses cotés. Se retournant, elle le vit prendre son blouson et son sac pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

Sakura – Tu t'en vas ?

Thomas – Je vais travailler

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Lionel se leva aussitôt pour lui faire face.

Lionel – Alors je te remercie tout de suite.

Ne cherchant toujours pas à lui répondre, Thomas apposa l'une de ses mains sur son front. Ce geste avait de quoi surprendre l'adolescent. Car personne ne l'avait eu à son égard depuis maintenant de très nombreuses années.

Thomas – Hum. A mon avis tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre. Je te demande donc de rester ici jusqu'à ce soir, nous verrons à mon retour ce qu'il en est.

Lionel – Mais …..

Prenant le jeune homme à l'écart, Thomas fit alors en sorte de ne se faire entendre que de lui.

Thomas – Nous sommes dimanche, je dois travailler toute la journée et notre père est absent. Comme personne ne t'attend chez toi, tu me rendrais service en restant tenir compagnie à Sakura.

Lionel allait le contredire mais après un regard en direction de sa belle, il changea d'opinion. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

Lionel – D'accord. Je partirais ce soir.

Thomas – Bien. (à voix haute) A ce soir ! Et pas de bêtises petit monstre !

Telle une partition bien réglée, ce fut sous un tonnerre d'exclamation que leur aîné les quitta, devant un regard quelque peu désabusé du jeune blessé.

Sakura – Je ne suis pas un monstre !!!!!!!!

//

Le petit déjeuné avalé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à occuper leur première journée de vacance.

Sakura – Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Un regard à la fenêtre et Sakura comprit qu'il leur serait impossible d'aller se promener. La pluie qui s'écoulait depuis son réveil ne laissait guère d'espoir quand à une météo clémente pour la journée entière. De toute façon, Lionel devait très certainement être encore un peu fatigué, alors….

Lionel – Si ca ne te dérange pas. Puisque j'ai mes affaires ici, j'aimerais finir mes devoirs, histoire de m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Sakura – Bonne idée. Moi j'ai l'habitude de toujours les remettre au lendemain alors je fini par les oublier et les faire la veille de la rentrée.

D'un accord commun, il montèrent donc dans la chambre de Sakura pour une journée des plus réjouissante, sur le signe des devoirs de vacances ^^;;. A l'étage, la jeune fille tenta de convaincre son invité de s'installer à son bureau mais ce fut peine perdue. Il refusa son offre, s'asseyant tout simplement à même le sol. 

Lionel – Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas.

Sakura – Bien.

Ce fut au bout de la première heure que le pauvre Kéro craqua. Exaspéré par la monotonie de leur tache, il finit par fuir au plus loin ce silence qu'il jugeait trop pesant.

Kéro – C'est pas vrai !!! S'ils refusent que je m'amuse, c'est à cause des idées tordus du morveux. Il m'énerveeee.

//

Deux heures après le déjeuné et Lionel ferma son dernier cahier, sous un long soupir de soulagement.

Lionel – Fini.

Sakura – Déjà !!

Lionel – Pourquoi ?

Sakura – Tu m'étonneras toujours. Tu dois apprendre dans une langue qui n'est pas la tienne et pourtant tu restes le meilleur de la classe. 

Lionel – Tu exagères. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

Sakura – Peut-être pour toi. Mais en attendant, moi, je n'y comprend rien.

Lionel – Dans ce cas laisse moi t'expliquer.

Prenant tout le temps nécessaire Lionel entreprit donc de reprendre toute les partie non comprise par la jeune fille. Tant et si bien que la magie opéra et que Sakura réussit à son tour à terminer ce qui lui aurait pris, à elle seule, au moins deux jours.

Sakura – Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Non seulement j'ai terminé mais en plus j'ai tout compris.

Se tournant vers son professeur improvisé pour le remercier une nouvelle fois d'un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret, Sakura fit rater un battement de cœur au destinataire du sourire en question. Comment faisait-elle pour être si belle et dégager tant de fraîcheur ? Il l'ignorait bien. Mais une choses était sûre. Comme elle le lui disait au sujet de mademoiselle Moreau, le simple fait de la voir le regarder ainsi, lui donnait un bonheur inégalée. Et l'explication d'une telle réaction ne pouvait hélas que l'effrayer. Comment prendrait-elle son aveu qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir quelques sentiments à son égard ?

Soupir.

Désespérants. Son cas était tout bonnement désespérant. Ils étaient assis cote à cote et elle n'osait plus rien lui dire. Aucun son n'était plus capable de passer à travers ses lèvres. Ah…. ses lèvres à lui, pourquoi et comment devenaient-elles donc soudain si attirantes, si nécessaire à sa survie. Comme si un voile de magie s'était déposé sur eux, des fils invisibles les attirèrent l'un à l'autre. Toujours plus près, plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent, se touchent et ….

Après s'être longuement dévorés des yeux, les deux adolescents s'apprêtaient à échanger leur premier baiser quand le jeune homme se releva précipitamment pour sortir comme un diable de sa boite.

Pour son salut, il devait fuir au plus loin de la tentation.

//

Essoufflé et désorienté par toutes ses pensées incohérentes qui tentaient de se faire entendre dans sa tête, Lionel s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait été tenté de faire. Ne comprenant pas plus son attitude, Sakura sortit à son tour. Elle devait à tout prix le trouver et s'excuser. Car son attitude quelque peu " légère " venait sans aucun doute de mettre mal à l'aise son ami. 

Sakura – Lionel, je …..

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, ce dernier sursauta violemment quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Réaction immédiatement suivie d'une perte d'équilibre. Moulinant en vain ses bras, devant une Sakura quelque peu paniquée à essayer de le rattraper sans grand succès, il finit bel et bien par s'écrouler au pied de l'escalier. 

Sakura – Au mon Dieu Lionel !!! Est-ce que ca va ?

Lionel – Ouais ! Rien de cassé.

Sakura – Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber.

Lionel – Je m'en doute. C'est pas ta faute. J'étais dans la lune.

C'est à cet instant que Kéro décida de les rejoindre à son tour et … 

Kéro – Hé !!! qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

….fit, comme un numéro de cirque bien rodé, sursauter la jeune fille qui en perdit à son tour l'équilibre, tombant littéralement dans les bras de Lionel.

Lionel/Sakura – Kéro !!!!!!!!!!

Kéro – Je vous laisses…. hein. ^^;;;

Lâchement abandonnés par leur petite boule de poil, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un long moment immobiles et silencieux avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le courage de briser le silence ainsi installé.

Lionel – Sakura ?

Sonnée, elle releva son visage pour se trouver encore plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de son ancien rival.

Sakura – Lionel, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

Vaincu par son visage exprimant tant de regret et de peine, il ne se retint plus. Ne voulant pas entendre d'avantage d'excuses de sa part, il l'embrassa tout simplement le plus tendrement possible. Leur baiser semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin car aucun d'eux ne souhaitait être celui qui le romprait. Ce fut donc dans une synchronie parfaite que leurs lèvres se séparèrent après de très longues minutes d'échange, prolongeant leur soudaine intimité en se dévorant des yeux.

Lionel – Sakura.

Sakura – Oui ?

Lionel – Sans vouloir me plaindre de t'avoir dans mes bras, on pourrait pas se relever ?

Prenant conscience de leur position des plus précaires, la jeune fille se releva tout aussitôt une fine rougeur aux joues.

Sakura – Excuse moi.

Lionel la suivit alors dans son mouvement avec des gestes nettement moins rapides, révélateurs à eux seuls de son triste état de santé. 

Sakura – Tu te sens pas trop mal ?

Lionel – T'inquiètes pas.

Bien qu'il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, un fort mal de tête l'incita à porter sa main à ses tempes. En plus d'une migraine, il venait très certainement d'hériter d'une belle bosse. Mais le simple fait de relever son bras lui rappela aussi la présence de ses blessures. Bien qu'il ne laissa échappé aucun râle de douleur, sa retenue au cours du mouvement n'échappa pas aux yeux attentifs de Sakura qui comprit ainsi qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait

Sakura – Moi, je suis sûre que tu as mal, alors viens.

Décidée, à ce qu'il lui obéisse, elle le prit doucement pas la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé du salon. Résigné, Lionel la suivit, attendrit par l'attitude quelque peu maternelle qu'elle avait soudain envers lui. Une fois assis, Sakura regarda avec attention sa nouvelle blessure de guerre.

Sakura – Penche la tête.

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot et sentit soudain les petites mains fines et douces de son amie dans ses cheveux. Son contact lui fit plus de bien que de mal, l'incitant cette fois-ci à laisser s'échapper un léger soupir de bien être. Ne pouvant s'imaginer les effets que ses mains pouvaient avoir sur le jeune homme, Sakura en déduisit aussitôt qu'elle venait une fois de plus de lui faire mal.

Sakura – C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis bonne à rien aujourd'hui.

Lionel – Quoi ?

Sakura – Je viens encore de te faire mal non ?

Lionel – Ben…. non.

Un peu amusé et confus à la fois du malentendu, Lionel lui fit un petit sourire qui la rassura aussitôt. Devenu soudain plus téméraire, l'adolescente descendit alors ses mains au niveau de la nuque qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'effleuré par les mèches de cheveux du jeune homme.

Sakura – Et là ?

Le léger massage qu'elle réalisait sur son cou endolori était tout bonnement divin. 

Lionel – Tu as des doigts de fée.

Se rendant compte qu'il se laissait littéralement aller, Lionel finit par s'écarter à regret de ses mains si habiles.

Lionel – Je te remercie, t'es vraiment douée.

Sakura – Merci. C'est mon père qui m'a appris. Mais tu ne veux pas que je continue encore un peu ?

Lionel – Non, non, je te remercie, ça va aller. Ne te dérange pas plus pour moi.

Sakura – Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir. Et puis après tout ce que je viens de te faire subir, ce sera ma manière à moi de m'excuser.

Son regard transperçant étant des plus efficaces, il ne put résolument pas combattre.

Lionel – Je……

Sakura – Aller !!!

Lionel – Si…… si tu veux.

Sakura – Bien. Alors allonge toi.

Lionel – Hein ?????

Sakura – Aller, joue pas les timides. 

Voulant avant tout cacher la rougeur qui commençait à envahir son visage, Lionel s'exécuta pas très rassuré tout de même de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Sakura – Ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller.

Tout en la laissant agir telle une fée sur ses épaules elle aussi endolories, ils parlèrent alors de leurs craintes au sujet des cartes et de l'importante place de la famille de Lionel dans le monde très fermé de la magie.

Sakura – Tu penses rejoindre bientôt ta mère ?

Kéro – Pas la peine de continuer à lui parler pitchoune. Il s'est endormi depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Sakura – Je m'inquiète Kéro. Il n'a jamais été aussi épuisé après l'utilisation de la carte du Temps.

Se plaçant à ses cotés pour voir s'il avait encore de la fièvre, Sakura ne put que constater l'effet inverse.

Sakura – Il est glacé, à présent. Reste avec lui, je vais lui chercher une couverture.

//

Lorsque Thomas rentra chez lui, il trouva la maison vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Des bruits de pas au premier étage l'informait que sa sœur devait s'y trouver tandis qu'il pouvait apercevoir leur jeune malade profondément endormit sur le canapé du salon. Surpris de le voir respirer si difficilement, il s'approcha de lui pour constater que son état était loin de s'être amélioré quand Sakura arriva armé d'un petite couette.

Thomas – Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux.

Sakura – Non, et ça ne fait qu'empirer depuis que nous sommes tombés dans l'escalier. 

Thomas – Quand tu dis ''nous'', tu parles de vous deux ?

Sakura – Oui.

Thomas – Tu n'as rien ?

Sakura – Non, je me suis contentée de lui tomber dessus. Mais en voulant m'éviter un choc c'est lui qui s'est violemment cogné la tête contre le rebord d'une des marches.

Devant le spectacle de sa sœur au visage abaissé de honte, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-ce une nouvelle histoire liée à leur recherche de ces cartes magiques ou sa sœur avait-elle vraiment un don pour infliger à son ami les pires souffrances qu'elle pouvait trouver en sa possession, telle une sorcière d'un autre temps.

Thomas – Et ça vous est arrivé comment ?

Comment pouvait-elle expliquer que Lionel avait avant tout fuit ses assauts répétées et qu'une sorte de peluche volante était responsable de sa chute à elle. Mystère……

Sakura – Ben, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai du arriver un peu trop vite et glisser sur le tapis ou quelques chose comme ça.

Thomas – Mouais.

Résigné, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit le téléphone en main pour y taper un numéro.

Thomas – Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu le frappes consciemment et qu'il se laisse faire !

Sakura – Mais c'est pas vrai !!!!!! 

Il tint alors à distance la jeune fille révoltée qui s'apprêtait à le frapper pour sauver son honneur, profitant de l'occasion pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle aussi.

Thomas – On se calme.

Sakura – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Thomas – Je m'assure que tu n'as rien. On ne sait jamais. Si ca se trouve, tout cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec vos histoires au Parc. 

Sakura – Mais….

Thomas – Allô, oui ? J'aimerais parlé au docteur……

//

Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin vint ausculter l'adolescent encore endormit dont la fièvre ne cessait plus d'augmenter. Ce dernier lui prescrit une longue liste de médicament après avoir profité de sa présence pour refaire les pansements sur les deux avants bras brûlés.

Médecin – Ce n'est pas si grave. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une infection dut à ses brûlures. Tout cela va vite cesser en quelques jours grâce aux médicaments.

Thomas – Merci docteur.

Après avoir raccompagné le médecin, Thomas se prépara à sortir à son tour. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que sa sœur le rejoignit. 

Thomas – Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il lui faut.

Sakura – Thomas.

Thomas – Hum ??

Sakura – Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui.

Thomas – Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

Sakura – Oui. Mais si tu l'avais laissé partir ce matin comme il le souhaitait, il serait seul chez lui à l'heure qu'il est et…

Sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir, Thomas mit fin à ses remerciements en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse. Après tout, ces deux là n'étaient encore que des enfants qui avaient bien besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

Thomas – …..et m'est d'avis que dans ce cas là, c'est toi qui serait chez lui à appeler un médecin.

Sakura – Oui, peut-être.

Thomas – Ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça. Le docteur lui-même nous a assuré qu'il n'avait rien qui ne se soigne en moins de quelques jours. 

Sakura – Mais c'est de ma faute.

Thomas – Il me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'as dit hier soir. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en lui ?

Sakura – Si, bien sûr que si.

Thomas – Alors pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ?

Sakura – C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Merci.

Retrouvant soudain toute sa vitalité, Sakura n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rentrer dans la maison et refermer la porte derrière elle. Quelque peu désabusé par ce revirement de situation si soudain, son frère partit alors sur son vélo en quête d'une pharmacie de garde.

Thomas – Ah, ces mômes !!

//

Le bruit de la porte se refermant et la fraîcheur de cette fin de journée eurent finalement raison du sommeil profond du jeune homme toujours allongé sur le canapé du salon. Se sentant particulièrement mal, celui-ci voulu se lever. De toute évidence, la nuit tombait doucement lui rappelant qu'il était plus que temps qu'il rentre enfin chez lui.

Sakura – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Lionel – Je suis désolé. Il est tard et je devrais déjà être parti.

Sakura – Non !!!!!!

Bien décidé à le stopper, Sakura se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus.

Lionel – Sakura, je ne peux pas rester chez toi indéfiniment.

Sakura – Mais tu es malade. Le médecin vient de partir et Thomas ne va pas tarder à revenir avec tes médicaments.

Lionel – Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que cela continue. Je…..

Malgré toute sa volonté, la fatigue et la fièvre firent de nouveau leurs effets. Assommé par ces dernières, Lionel céda de nouveau face à la jeune fille. Se rallongeant docilement sur le canapé, il ne put s'empêcher alors de glisser une main dans les cheveux de celle qui était à présent agenouillée à ses cotés. 

Lionel – Sakura.

Sakura – Oui ?

Lionel – Pour tout à l'heure…….. dans l'escalier. 

Sakura – Ne dit rien. C'est inutile.

Non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'au travers du regard qu'il lui donnait, il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié qui en ressortait. Profitant de l'absence de son frère, elle se pencha alors de nouveau sur les lèvres chaudes du garçon. Ils partagèrent ainsi, un baiser encore plus doux et tendre que celui qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt Après quoi, elle se recula doucement pour caresser à son tour la chevelure désordonnée de son petit ami.

Sakura – Repose toi Lionel, tu en as besoin. Et quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te laisserais pas partir dans cet état.

Se laissant porter par la caresse et la voix douce de Sakura, le malade s'endormit doucement tandis qu'elle reposait sur son corps une couverture.

Fin provisoire.

Mimi Yuy 

Mai puis Août 2002

Il s'agissait donc de ma première fic sur Sakura. Je vous l'accorde, elle est vraiment pas géniale. Mais j'avais envie de la mettre en ligne, histoire de savoir si elle est vraiment irrémédiablement nulle ou si quelqu'un y trouvait un petit quelque chose pouvant la sauver de la damnation.

Sur, ce je retourne à mes tites fic yaoi ^_^ 


End file.
